


The World's Kind of Rooting for You

by vodkaalec



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for 6x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Kitty's line from 6x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Kind of Rooting for You

**Author's Note:**

> The only episode of season 6 I've seen is 6x05 so apologies for any canonical errors. Kitty's line really struck me so I sat down for a half an hour and wrote this. I know it's not long but this length felt right. Enjoy!

Rachel keeps hearing Kitty’s words over and over in her head and she just can’t to shake them. They hit a nerve in her that she didn’t even know existed.

_“The world’s kind of rooting for you and Quinn Fabray”_

Rachel would be lying to herself if she said that she’d never thought of it because, once or twice, she has. Those times were mostly during their junior year but they started resurfacing around the time that Quinn showed Rachel her acceptance letter to Yale. Rachel had chosen to ignore these feelings, pushing them way down where they couldn’t see the light of day. They had been part of the reason why she’d accepted Finn’s proposal. Marrying Finn made sense to her and it felt comfortable. Being with Finn was something that she knew. Rachel’s never thought of herself as anything but straight.

Rachel convinced herself that those feelings for Quinn didn’t mean anything and by the time she had moved to New York, she believed that it was true. Quinn Fabray was her friend and that’s it.

But maybe, just maybe, that isn’t all they have to be. Maybe she doesn’t have to deny those feelings anymore. Rachel may have never thought of herself as anything but straight but that’s because the part of her that made her think anything else has been buried under years of repression. She has no way of knowing how Quinn would react to any of this but talking to her seems like the best way to start.

Pulling out her phone, Rachel finds Quinn’s number and dials; waiting anxiously for Quinn to answer.

“Rachel?” comes Quinn’s confused voice after a few rings.

“Hey, yeah, it’s me. Listen Quinn, there’s something I really wanted to talk to you about”


End file.
